The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for moving-picture display of three-dimensional images constructed by stacking planar images such as CT images and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for moving-picture display of three-dimensional images which can display an image similar to that obtained when a region of interest is observed while moving an endoscope.
A three-dimensional display apparatus has been well known in which planar images such as CT images are stacked to construct a three-dimensional image, wherein the three-dimensional image is projected on a viewing plane (projecting plane) and a projected three-dimensional image is displayed. Projection is carried out in various ways including a depth method, a surface method and a method using the depth and surface methods in combination. They are disclosed in JP-A-62-219076, JP-A-62204387 and JP-A-62-169280.
Displaying a projected three-dimensional image permits recognition of an external construction of a cubic object to be examined, contributing to diagnosis and treatment.
The object to be examined has internal organs having an inner cavity such as an intestine and a stomach. For observation of the inner cavity, an endoscope using, for example, a fiberscope is inserted and moved inside the inner cavity to observe, for example, the inner wall of the cavity.
Then, upon display of a projected three-dimensional image, if observation similar to that seen through an endoscope can be permitted on the display screen, this will greatly contribute to image observation and diagnosis as well as various kinds of medical treatments.